


The Pomegranate

by madmerchant (bitr)



Category: Les Misérables (Dallas 2014)
Genre: Fanart, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Nudity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-24
Updated: 2021-01-23
Packaged: 2021-03-16 03:33:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28949709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bitr/pseuds/madmerchant
Summary: In which Valjean and Javert explore the dom/sub aspect of their fledgling relationship, mediated by pomegranates.
Relationships: Javert/Jean Valjean
Comments: 19
Kudos: 30





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [breadthief (trufield)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/trufield/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Shame Like This](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24756244) by [breadthief (trufield)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/trufield/pseuds/breadthief). 




	2. Chapter 2




	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The hands rule is due to Reasons which you can discover in _Shame Like This_.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was the drawing that brought the preceding comic pages into existence. In the fics that inspired these drawings, Javert has spent some time kneeling on tiles in unpleasant circumstances—I wanted to give him this coda of kneeling on tiles in joyful circumstances. Valjean is not yet comfortable with restraining Javert, so he has Javert hold things instead: and that's how the pomegranate happened.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> P.S. I made sure that was a Texas plant coming through the window: it's _Ilex decidua_.


End file.
